


Panic Attack

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Panic attack mention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

It had been a few weeks, since Michael had gotten really sick, but he still didn’t seem normal. You were staying with him so he had someone with him at all times. Normally he was fine but one day Michael walked into the living room hyperventilating, “y/n, I’m having a really hard time breathing.” You put your hand on his chest, “does in feel tight?” He nodded and you ran to call the paramedics. You were worried but didn’t want to scare him more so you spoke calmly, “hi, yes, my boyfriend is having a hard time breathing.” After a few seconds on the phone you walked over and opened he front door, the fire department wasn’t far so you knew it would only take a minute to get to the house. Michael kept breathing hard and you rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

Three men came in and one started asking you questions but you couldn’t tell them much, all you knew was what Michael had decided to tell you. The other two men knelt down in front of Michael and started checking his oxygen levels.

The taller man spoke calmly, “hi there, can you tell me your name?”

Michael spoke quietly, “Mi-Michael G-Gor-Gordon Clif-f-ford.”

The man put a sensor on his right pointer finger, “can you tell me what you’re feeling? How did this start?”

Michael could hardly speak, he just kept saying “I don’t know.”

After 10 minutes the men walked over to you, “his oxygen levels are fine, but we can take him to the hospital if he wants to go.”

You sat down next to him, “Mikey, sweetheart, you’ll be fine, but you can go with the paramedics if you want, do you want to?”

He started sobbing, “no, I want to stay here.”

You hugged him, “why’re you crying babe? They said you’re okay.”

Michael pushed you off and cried more, “I don’t kn-kn-know!”

The older man put down his clipboard for a moment, “it’s likely that he’s having a very severe panic attack. The crying is normal.”

He handed Michael the clipboard and waited for him to sign it. Michael’s hand shook and he was still hyperventilating as he scribbled down his signature. You shut the door behind the men and then sat back down next to Michael, he was still sobbing. You let in the dogs and he sat there petting them, it calmed him down enough that he stopped crying, but his breathing was still bad.

After a few minutes he stopped petting the dogs and started crying again and walked over to his room. He looked like he was going to pass out, and he wouldn’t calm down. He screamed, “help me! I’m scared!” You stood in front of him “can I hold you hand?” He nodded and tried to choke back his tears, it was to no avail. As soon as you reached for his hand he threw himself on you and started sobbing harder. You hugged him and rubbed his back, “shh…shhh…hey, no, no, no… hey, look at me, I promise you’re okay Mikey,  just look at me.” He sat up and looked at you, still looking faint.

 "Yeah now please just copy me okay? Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…and out.“

He started to breathe in sync with you and he started to look less pale, "yeah, like that.”

After a few minutes he still had a long way to go until he was better so you took him over to kitchen and let go of his hand, “now, touch five things, and tell me how they feel.”

He walked around the kitchen slowly, “the counter is smooth…the fridge feels c-cold…the cabinets are bumpy…” he started to calm down more.

After he finished that you smiled, “good, now, grab things and tell me what you smell.”

He opened the pantry and grabbed coffee beans, “they’re…strong and bitter…” he grabbed different things and eventually he was back to breathing normally. He retreated back to his room and you decided to let him have some time alone and only check in every few minutes. When he came out to the living room later he sat next to you, “y/n, I was scared, and I’m sorry for bothering you with my panic attack.” You pulled him into a hug, “Mikey, you don’t bother me, I love you, and I want you to be okay, that’s why I’m here. I’ll always be here if you need me.” He didn’t leave your side the rest of the night, and you didn’t mind, Michael needed you to be there.

 


End file.
